Talk:Amazing World of Gumball - The Grieving/@comment-3541151-20150219172619
It's a better Dead Bart, and that said can you really take THAT, as a compliment...? Yes. Don't get me wrong, it WAS stupid, but ALL Lost Episode pastas are-Glad the paint can missed me this time. I'm sorry, but how can anyone expect us to take Lost Episodes seriously? The stories are DESPERATE enough to rely on TV shows that people know about to get attention, and honestly it works backwards in their favor. Mature readers aren't going to be fooled by the story, because the source materiel is LAUGHABLE. You expect me to believe you found a haunted Simpsons episode? You expect me to believe The Amazing World of Gumball killed your.. wait! I want to try something! Gumball: Sarah! When I killed your brother... I talked...! JUST! LIKE! THIS! C'mon, that was funny! You understand though, Lost Episodes are the Bad Movie equivalent of CP. BUT! That doesn't necessarily make the stories bad... How I rate stories themselves aren't based on creepiness alone, which begs the question if I should be rating these..., no I rate stories based on how well, the stories are told. So, the question is, is this one told well... I said previously that it was told with sheer brutality, but these are grown up stories, and that isn't something I can factor into the rating system, and honestly I've gotten better at critiquing and evaluating stories overall. Is the writing itself GOOD? Yes. It is told with good descriptions and well placed sentences, and even though it isn't my cup of tea, I never shop for Lost Episode flavor, it was a flavorful cup. While it succumbs to the clumsy and embarrassing trademarks of a Lost Episode pasta, it is told really well! The character's emotions are realistic, so are the reactions. I also think that gives it more relatable realism than most Lost Episode. Like the ONE LJN Nintendo game we all know is playable. The imaginary one... it's a METAPHOR! I'm trying to be nice! But like ALL LJN games, I mean Lost Episodes, it again succumbs to STUPIDITY. First off, "The doors were locked! And they just were!" SPOOKY! I'm gonna have fucking nightmares man! I'm sure that situation could have been respected if it were better written, like demonstrate the impossibility to open the door, and have Sarah question it a little better. I know that seems like nitpicking, but that is crucial to why the character had to stay and witness the Lost Episode! And here is were your story falls, hardest! The ONE thing that's more of an Overlook, than a hotel in a Stephen King novel... You chose TWITTER as the communication site! That is just a slap in the face! Twitter?! Really?! I know your asking if that's REALLY a big deal. Well, if you're not familiar with Twitter, most can look up info on it and have. But a HELL of a lot of people are already on there, and YOU know what I mean! Twitter isn't a private site unless that celebrity is following you. TWEETS which are the PRIMARY and basically ONLY form of communication on the site are told in 140 characters! YEAH! That is not a fucking tweet! The first few sentences would be lucky to be a single fucking tweet! And I know your saying, "Well, it can be done in multiple tweets", I know, but subject matter like that should NOT be relevant to the ducking story! And it's told as if it were private, for the most part TWITTER is not a private site, and there is NO mention of Ben Boculate following Sarah. You could have chose Facebook, a site that has easy access to email services, or HELL why not just have her find his EMAIL ADDRESS?! I'm sure he has am easy fan mail service that Sarah could have accessed, but the chose TWITTER, and that is utterly annoying! And I also highly doubt they would take ANY of Sarah's claims seriously enough to bring in someone from Turner Broadcasting... As I've said, the writing makes it more interesting than MOST Lost Episodes, Ow my head! I HATE those two words! But it's still a Lost Episode, it's bad, not scary, and only pulls off being mildly amusing. Plus it's gross enough to make you vomit! I'm done with Lost Episodes, just the fucking two words give me a splitting headache! I hate this genre THAT much! Here, take this 6/10 I have to get an aspirin!